My First Laptop
by deannaG
Summary: Max finally shows an interest in something besides runes in Max Grows Up in the Rune Series part 10.


_"Alexander, you are the one that bought him his first computer when he was five and showed him a few tricks."_  
Magnus in **Bizarro World **chapter 5

Let's find out the details.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Magnus and Max step into the loft. Max giggles as he runs into his bedroom. He runs back, holding a drawing pad and a box of crayons. He sits at the kitchen table and starts drawing.

Magnus sighs as he walks over and sees that Max is once again hard at work perfecting his runes. One would think he was a ShadowHunter in training, not a five year old blue skinned warlock, with all the time he spends drawing runes. Then again, Max _**is **_going to school in the Institute.

Magnus kisses the top of his son's head, "Blueberry, how about I teach you a little about potions?"

Max looks up and shakes his head, "No thank you, Poppa."

"Well then, don't you want to play with your toys?"

Max again shakes his head, "No."

Magnus sighs, "Fine." He watches Max for a few minutes, "How about after dinner, we bake cookies?"

Max looks up, "For Daddy?"

Magnus laughs, "He can have a few when he gets home."

Max smiles, "Okay, Poppa."

Magnus kisses the top of his son's head, "Fine, let me take care of a few things, then I'll start dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs?"

Max giggles, "Awesome."

Magnus laughs as he walks into his office. He's going to his supplier tomorrow and needs to make a list of what he's short of. His mind wanders as he goes over his inventory.

He and Alec started teaching Max how to read, write and do basic math when he was two. Magnus wanted to balance out Max's rune 'knowledge' with a proper education. A few months ago, Max started attending classes in the Institute as a way to further his education. His Shadowhunter classmates are at least double his age but Max can more than keep up with them.

Especially his rune class. Max not only thrives, but according to Alec, Max is the first one to draw new runes correctly, to the embarrassment of not only his classmates, but also their teacher.

Magnus sighs, and yet Max has no interest in making potions. Magnus doesn't want to force Max but he feels that their son should know a little about what _both_ fathers do, not just his Daddy.

Magnus smiles as he checks his supply of bat's wings, then again Max has been opening portals, to his Daddy, since he was a baby. He definitely is Magnus Bane's son, when it comes to a strong connection to Alexander Lightwood.

Magnus finishes his shopping list and tosses it on his desk. He walks out the office, "Blueberry, help me with dinner?"

Max giggles as he drops the crayon he's holding, "Yes, Poppa." He climbs off the chair, "Daddy?"

Magnus sighs as he shakes his head, "Daddy is working late. One of your aunts will get him something to eat."

Max walks over to Magnus, "How late?"

"I don't know. He has a big meeting tomorrow and has to prepare for it."

"Daddy work late tomorrow too?"

Magnus shrugs, "Maybe."

Max sighs, "Okay, Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "That's why we are baking cookies for Daddy, to show him that we love him."

Max's eyes sparkle as he nods, "Love him a lot, Poppa."

"Yes we do, Max."

Magnus gets the ingredients for the sauce as Max gets the pot out the cabinet. Time to make dinner.

xxxxxxxxxx

After they eat and the dishes are washed, Max goes back to his runes and Magnus makes a martini. He sits on the sofa and puts the television on. First the news, then cookies.

Magnus drinks his martini and smiles at a commercial for the latest toy craze. He and Alec learned early on, that Max wasn't interested in the hottest new toy. He had blocks and toy cars to play with but since he's been able to hold a crayon, drawing runes has become his favorite pastime.

Magnus hears the front door open and puts his glass on the coffee table. He turns around and is surprised to see Alec walk into the loft.

Magnus stands as Max gets off his chair and runs to his father squealing, "Daddy."

Magnus coldly glares at the laptop tucked under his husband's arm. Alec weakly smiles at Magnus as he puts the laptop on the table. He picks Max up and hugs him tight. After kissing his son's cheeks, he puts Max on his feet, opens the laptop and powers it on. Alec slowly walks over to Magnus.

Magnus glares at him, "What's with the laptop?"

Alec sighs, "Everybody keeps bothering me and I figured I'd get more done here."

"It's bad enough you work late in the Institute, I'm not having you work all night here."

Alec steps closer to Magnus, "I'm sorry, but just for tonight." He checks on a quiet Max, he doesn't want their son to see them arguing.

Max is staring at the laptop. He has a big smile on his face and his eyes are twinkling.

Alec glances at his husband. Magnus smiles, pulls Alec closer, whispers "You're forgiven", then kisses him.

Alec smiles, "Thanks."

Magnus nods as he walks to the kitchen, "Time to bake cookies for Daddy."

Max looks away from the laptop and giggles, "Yes, Poppa." He walks over to Alec, "Daddy, did you have dinner?"

Alec picks him up and kisses his forehead, "Yes, I did. Aunt Izzy got me a sandwich. What did you and Poppa have?"

Max wraps his arms around his father's neck, "Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Sorry I missed it."

Max kisses his father's cheek, "We are going to bake you cookies to show how much we love you."

Alec smiles, "I love you too, blueberry." He kisses Max's nose then puts his son on his feet. Max runs to help Magnus as Alec sits down in front of his laptop.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alec carries a sleepy Max into his bedroom and helps his son change into his pajamas. Max gets under the covers and Alec kisses his forehead, "Night night blueberry."

Max yawns then giggles, "Night night Daddy."

Alec turns off the light and leaves the room. He walks into the living room and sits next to Magnus on the sofa.

Magnus says, "Maybe you should get Max a laptop", as Alec says, "Getting Max a laptop would be a good idea." They laugh.

Magnus kisses his husband, "I love you."

Alec smiles, "Not as much as I love you."

"Hmm, really Alexander?"

"Really, Magnus."

"You're lucky our son expressed an interest in that thing otherwise you might be sleeping on the sofa tonight."

"Or I could have ended up staying all night in the Institute."

Magnus sniffs as he stands up, "And tomorrow?"

Alec stands and pulls Magnus close, "The meeting should be over by 4."

Magnus puts his arms around Alec, "Max's laptop?"

Alec smiles, then kisses Magnus, "There's a Best Buy near the Institute, I'll pick it up after the meeting, then come home."

Magnus smiles, "Good."

"So, am I sleeping on the sofa?"

Magnus rubs his nose against Alec's, "You are sleeping where you belong, in my arms."

"Just checking."

They walk hand in hand to their bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Magnus brings Max home from the Institute and smiles as Max runs into his room for his drawing pad and crayons. As Max sits at the kitchen table, Magnus asks, "Don't they give you homework?"

Max shrugs, "Not to me."

"I'll have to look into that."

Max picks out a black crayon, "Whatever Poppa."

Magnus laughs as he walks over and hugs his son, "Whatever Max." He kisses the top of his son's head, "Love you."

Max giggles, "Love you, Poppa."

Magnus smiles as he walks to the bar and makes a martini. He sits on the sofa. Now all he has to do is wait for Alec to text him when he's finished in the store.

xxxxxxxxxx

Around 4:35p, Magnus' phone beeps. A text from Alexander _**Done, ready to come home**_.

Magnus glances at Max. Their son is hard at work on his runes. Magnus chuckles to himself as he stands, and opens a portal by the front door.

Alec walks into the loft holding a box. Max slides off his chair and runs to his father, as Alec puts the box on the kitchen table. Alec picks his son up and kisses his nose, "Hey blueberry."

Max giggles, "Hey Daddy."

Alec laughs as he walks over to Magnus, carrying Max. He kisses Magnus's cheek, "Hey husband."

Magnus pulls Alec closer by his shirt and kisses him, "Don't 'hey husband' me." Max giggles.

Alec smiles, "Well, I learned my lesson."

Magnus nods, "Good."

Alec puts Max on his feet and walks over to the table. He takes a small blade from his thigh holster and opens the box. Magnus sits on the sofa. Max looks from Alec to Magnus.

Magnus smiles at him, "Hey you."

Alec takes the laptop out the box and unwraps it. He takes out the power cord and plugs it into the laptop. The cord is long enough to reach the power outlet that the Keurig machine is plugged into. After plugging it in, he sits down. He powers on the laptop and waits for it to warm up. When it does, he starts typing.

Magnus grins as Max walks to the table to see what his father is doing.

After a few minutes, Max's eyes sparkle as

**Hello Max**

appears on the screen. He tugs on his father's shirt, "Daddy, that's my name."

Alec winks at him, "This is your laptop."

Max's eyes widen, "Mine?" He runs over to Magnus, "Mine, Poppa?"

Magnus laughs, "Yes blueberry, yours."

Max squeals as he climbs onto Magnus' lap and holds his father tight, "Thank you, Poppa."

Magnus hugs him and kisses his nose, "You're welcome, Max."

Max runs to the kitchen table, and is picked up by Alec. He hugs his father, "Thank you, Daddy."

Alec kisses his forehead, "You're welcome, Max." He sets Max on his lap so he can see the laptop and shows him how to use it.

Magnus smiles as he watches his husband and son. Max is taking a computer class in the Institute, another class he's excelling in, so he knows the basics. Magnus sighs as Max giggles with joy, if only their son enjoyed 'warlock' things as much as he loved Shadowhunter things.

After a while, Alec walks over to the sofa and sits next to Magnus, "Let's give him a few minutes then I'm starving."

Magnus rests his head against Alec's arm, "Okay. Although I am a bit jealous. It's bad enough he loves runes, now he has a toy that further cements his love for you."

Alec rests his head against Magnus', "Yeah sorry about that."

Magnus chuckles, "Nah, since the first moments that he was in your arms, you were his favorite father. I just wish he showed_ any_ excitement for making potions. Even just a smile."

"He's only a child, Magnus. Maybe when he gets older, or after I..."

Magnus covers Alec's mouth with a hand as he sits up, "Do not go there, Alexander Lightwood." He removes his hand.

Alec gives him a weak smile, "Sorry. But you did bring the subject up."

"I most certainly did not bring up THAT subject."

Alec kisses him, "Okay Magnus. Let's move on to something else."

Magnus nods, "Okay, why doesn't Max get homework?"

Alec laughs. Max looks up from the laptop. He jumps off the chair and runs over to his fathers, "Why is Daddy laughing?"

Alec smiles, "Poppa said something funny."

Max looks from one father to the other, "What?"

Magnus smiles, "I wanted to know why you don't get homework."

Max looks from one to the other, "Why is that funny?"

Magnus nods, "That's a good question." He looks at Alec, "Why was that funny to you?"

Alec smiles at the two pair of eyes, one brown the other blue, looking at him with suspicion, "Because the instructors are afraid to give him homework."

Magnus sniffs, "Afraid? What are they afraid of?"

"They are afraid that Max knows more than they do."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "About runes?" Max giggles.

Alec smiles, "About everything. Except maybe science, because we didn't cover that while he was younger."

Max sits on the coffee table, "So I'm never getting homework?"

Alec shrugs, "Maybe next semester, once they get comfortable with you, but for now, no."

Magnus shakes his head, "That's ridiculous."

"I know, but having a warlock in their class who is smarter than his older ShadowHunter classmates is a bit offsetting to everybody."

Magnus smiles at Max, "Except the warlock in question."

Alec nods, "Exactly."

Max giggles, "Okay, just gives me more time for runes and my laptop."

Magnus smiles, "And potion learning?"

Max shakes his head, "No Poppa."

Alec laughs, "Poor Poppa."

Max giggles as he goes over to Magnus, "I love you, Poppa."

Magnus picks him up and sets him on his lap. He hugs Max tight, "Love you too."

Alec smiles, "Yeah, I love you both, but I'm starving."

Max giggles, "Poppa, Daddy is hungry."

Magnus sniffs, "One of your aunts can get him food."

Max's eyes widen, "No, Poppa. Daddy is staying home with us. _**We**_ have to get him food."

Alec laughs as Magnus shakes his head, "Do we have to, Max?"

Max nods, "Yes, Poppa."

"Fine."

Alec stands, "Magnus, I'm sure you don't want me going back to the Institute until Monday."

Magnus stands holding Max, "I was teasing you."

"Right, tell that to our son."

Magnus smiles at Max, "You knew I was teasing Daddy, right Max?"

Max shakes his head, "Bad Poppa." He reaches for Alec.

Alec laughs as he takes Max, "Somebody's in trouble."

Max nods, "Yeah, Poppa is in big trouble."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Oh? And suppose we got ice cream later?"

Max giggles, "Poppa not in trouble anymore."

Alec laughs, "Two crazy warlocks that I love with all my heart."

Max giggles as he wraps his arms around Alec's neck and kisses his father's cheeks, "I love Daddy with all my heart."

Magnus smiles as he leans closer and kisses Alec, "All my heart, soul and body."

Alec smiles, "Always."

They kiss until Max pushes Magnus away, "Food, then kissing."

Alec laughs, "I can wait a little longer to eat, blueberry."

Max shakes his head, "I'm hungry now Daddy and I want ice cream."

Magnus laughs, "You heard the boss." He opens a portal.

Alec nods, "Indeed I did." He kisses Max's forehead.

Magnus eyes the laptop still plugged into the wall, "Is that okay to leave?"

Alec nods, "The battery needs to charge." He looks at Max, "Did you turn off the laptop?"

Max nods, "Yes, Daddy."

Alec smiles, "Then we are ready to go." He holds Magnus' hand as they walk through the portal.

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxx

Max was adorable when he was a little boy, wasn't he? :)


End file.
